lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demo Story
Chapter 1 - Awakened by a Dark Ronin I woke up to a strange sound. I sat straight up. Where was I? Then it all came back to me. I was battling the Maelstrom Horseman Invader by the edge of the cliff. It reared, knocked me backwards, and then my memory stopped there. "Ohhhh, my head..." I moaned at the aching pain in my head. I felt a large bump there. "Well that's gonna leave a mark..." I stood up slowly, as for the blood to not rush to my head. Once standing, I stretched and yawned, and was startled upon hearing the strange noise again. It was almost like a shriek. A high-pitched, eerie shriek. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a cave barely over a minifigure's stature high, with large pillars of rock everywhere. It was the perfect place for any enemy to lie in wait. I drew my custom bright blue glowing greatsword. At the sound of my footsteps echoing in the near complete darkness, the shriek rang out again, louder this time. Closer. I began to sweat as I slowly approached the direction of the sound. My sword was my only source of light. I rounded the corner of one pillar, to be confronted with the stare of two bright red glowing eyes in the darkness. Chapter 2 - First Encounter with Maelstrom Phantoms It shrieked more loudly than ever, and I nearly jumped back a yard. I slashed my glowing sword before me to reveal the glowing eyes as belonging to a Dark Ronin. It was hovering over the limp, lifeless body of a Maelstrom Skeleton Horse. The carcass was all mangled and broken. This was the Maelstrom Horseman I fought the night before! The Ronin drew its katana to prepare for a fight, but I took a step forward and lunged at it with a yell. It smashed immediately. I turned around and briskly began running through the cave, in hopes of finding an exit. My pace was stopped in its tracks at the sound of another shriek, not quite as high-pitched. It was answered by about a dozen others. This can't be good... I thought. I resumed my pace, a bit slower this time. I was constantly looking around. Maybe I could see find the creature by its glowing eyes again... Then I saw one. The light of my own sword reflected off the creature's hammer. "Oh, Paradox would love this for research," I spoke aloud, causing it to spin around. It looked almost like a Dark Ronin, only it had a large hammer and purple eyes in contrast to the red eyes that Ronin have. "Too bad they can't arrive within the next two seconds..." I obliterated it with my sword. Then from behind me, I heard another shriek. Right behind me. I whizzed around to be staring straight into the eyes of another Maelstrom Phantom. Chapter 3 - The Phantom Battle It brought its heavy hammer back to swing it, but I sliced at it first with my much lighter weapon. It toppled over onto the cold, rocky floor, the heavy hammer making a loud thud as it fell. The shrieks resumed, and grew louder by the moment. Dozens of them. I began to see pairs of glowing purple dots appear in the darkness and grow steadily closer. More continually appeared, until it seemed that there were hundreds. I've got a bad feeling about this... I thought to myself. I backed against the wall so nothing could attack me from behind. They came closer and closer, until I could see their detailed physical features by holding my sword in front of me. Then they charged. They shrieked as they did, and I took a fighting stance and yelled. The moment the first Maelstrom Phantom came into range of my sword, I sliced at it. It fell into a heap on the floor. I jumped, spun around, kicked, and used all of my other moves I had learned in Sentinel Training School to slice them apart. They would cry in pain as they fell. The noise was near deafening, and very eerie at that. They fell like rocks in a meteor shower. I had thinned their numbers greatly after ten minutes of relentless fighting, and only a dozen or so were left. But I began to falter. I was sweating bullets, and I had almost resorted to wildly hacking at them. My hard hacks had knocked the hammer out of one's grasp, so I took a moment to catch my breath. It head-butted me, and I stumbled a few steps backward in pain, holding my stomach. It went to go retrieve its hammer, when I made a flying jump at it. I struck it square on the shoulders with my sword, and it fell. Chapter 4 - Victory at Last The Maelstrom Phantoms began to slowly retreat into the depths of the cave. However, I gave chase to them until each one of them was laid waste on the cold, hard grotto. Exhausted, I navigated around the myriads of pillars until I found what I was looking for. Light! I rushed over to the pure, natural sunlight, only to be blocked by another Maelstrom Phantom. A large Maelstrom Phantom. I used my momentum to my advantage, and slashed at it. It blocked many of my attacks, but it never had the opportunity to hit me. Finally, at last, it fell. Hard and dead on the floor. "Dead as a doornail! WOOT!" I shouted as happily as I could in my state of such extreme exhaustion. I crawled through the small opening from which the sunlight was beaming in. Once outside, I squinted at the brightness of the beautiful day. It was morning. Then I heard a loud noise from above the treetops. A familier noise. I jumped for joy as a Sentinel Dropship came into view! I waved my arms, screaming wildly. They saw me, and landed. "Eww, dude, you're covered in purple goo!" "Oh yeah? Well you try fighting off hundreds of a new Maelstrom being for the first time in pitch black!" I joked with my old friend. "Yeah, I think I might try that sometime! In the meantime, hop aboard, we'll go clean you up at the Tower!" "Sounds like a plan to me!" I replied as I hopped into the ship, lifted off the ground, and flew into the sunrise. And what a beautiful sunrise it was. Category:Stories Based on Players Category:Post-Gameplay Era